


【塞尔达／黄旷】初始

by OREOooo



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OREOooo/pseuds/OREOooo
Summary: >>塞尔达 旷野之息 同人。>>黄昏林克 x 息吹林克。>>称呼方式：黄昏林克-黄昏，旷野林克-林克。>>召唤是狼，偶尔变人→召唤是人，偶尔变狗。>>两人初遇2.0版本。没头没尾小段子。>>自设多。人物性格偏差。
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), Linkcest, TP Link/BOTW Link, Twilight/Wild (Legend of Zelda), Wolf Link/Link, 黄旷, 黄昏林克/旷野林克
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: 【塞尔达／黄旷】海拉鲁遛狼日记





	【塞尔达／黄旷】初始

初始

黄昏在初升的晨曦中走出了时之神殿。

这个神殿似乎已被遗弃了很久，恢弘的墙壁破败不堪，整个建筑残缺了一大片，露出了湛蓝的天空。绿色的植被攀上古旧的石墙，女神雕像上布满了斑驳的苔藓。时光，在这所建筑上刻下可见的印痕。  
褐发的勇者有些迷茫地抬起手臂挠了挠自己的后脑，那里的头发被他拨弄得乱七八糟。这也情有可原——毕竟不是每个人在大清早睁开眼睛、发现自己身处陌生地点之后，都能够淡定如常的——哪怕他是一位被选中的勇者。

黄昏很确定这里不是自己原来所在的那个世界，入目所及的所有事物都在告诉他这一点。这也不是第一次了。几个小时以前，他被脑海内自称为女神的温柔嗓音所唤醒，还未等他反应过来，自己就被孤零零地扔在了这个荒无人烟的地方。在那之后，任凭他如何呼唤询问，脑海内的声音都没再出现过。褐发的人感到怀疑似的抬起手来捏了捏自己细长的耳尖——海利亚人所特有的长耳朵，据说是为了能够更好地倾听来自神的声音。黄昏扯着自己的耳尖，望着面前的小树林陷入沉思。  
……这耳朵，该不会是哪里坏掉了吧。

完全不知道自己人在哪里、该做些什么的勇者，在残垣断壁中站了好一会儿，才注意到眼前的树林中似乎有什么响动。怪物的吼叫声传入耳中，黄昏的精神为之一动。等到他反应过来，骨子里到底是个勇者的人已经直直冲了过去。

——有人在那里，对方或许被怪物袭击了，需要帮助。

直到快踏入林子，褐发的勇者才后知后觉地意识到自己没有携带任何的武器。黄昏低头瞥了眼自己身上简便的牧童装束，脚步稍稍一顿，四处张望一下便抱起了身旁的石头。等到他举着半人高的石块冲进树丛，那里的骚乱已经结束了。黄昏直愣愣地望着不远处、只穿了一件底裤的少年——对方正皱着眉头，试图用手里的树枝将被揍晕在地的波克布林拨弄到别处。金发的人一边收集着怪物身下的蘑菇，一边低声嘟囔着什么，语气里充斥着被打扰到的不快，

“——让开，你挡住我捡蘑菇了。”

黄昏手里的石头“咚”地一下砸到了自己的脚趾上，疼得他没忍住叫了一声。

在陌生之地遇到同伴还是很令人欣喜的，两个自醒来就没遇见过其他人的少年很快熟悉起来。

金发的那个在身边人不厌其烦的唠叨下，终于从背包里摸出一件老旧的衬衫套在了身上。他有着和自己相同的名字，甚至也能够听到女神的声音。黄昏望着少年与自己相似的长耳朵，若有所思地猜想着，或许对方就是自己被突兀地丢到这个世界里来的原因。

“接下来要去哪里？”  
“……不知道，总之先想办法填饱肚子。”

黄昏将手里被砸晕的怪物拖去一旁，欣然接受了对方递过来的半块烤肉。这肉没有放盐，有的部分甚至还烧焦了。他味同嚼蜡地吞下嘴里的肉块，安慰自己不能对怪物的烹饪技术有什么要求——他们刚刚清扫了一个波克布林的营地，小个子的金发少年正一边大口啃肉，一边挑选着排列在一旁的武器。  
这个世界的武器质量简直不堪一击。这点在黄昏第一次看到自己手中的树枝裂成碎片时就意识到了，通常来讲，他还没见过哪里的树枝能在打斗中碎成这个样子。褐发的牧童接过对方扔给他的一个镶着尖牙的木棒，在心里默默盘算着这把武器能撑多久——坦白说，他有点想念自己的钩爪和铁球了。

身旁的少年比起武器，倒是对附近的锅子更感兴趣。黄昏望着对方不停地将刚刚采到的蘑菇扔进锅里，哼着小曲将那些做出来的东西倒进背包。林克——和自己一模一样的姓名，这个音节仿佛天生便注定了要承受命运所安排好的重担，眼前的少年却除了自己的名字和一个虚无缥缈的请求之外，对其他一概不知。黄昏皱眉叹了口气，令人担忧的状况。  
勇者自带的热心肠和责任感，让他决定不能放着眼前如同刚出生的小兽般布满了破绽的少年不管。褐发的人下意识地隐藏起自己的身份，厚着脸皮说服了少年和他同行。  
所以当他们一路追寻着飘扬的炊烟，找到了山崖上的篝火、和立于篝火旁的老人时，黄昏条件反射地紧张起来。褐发的勇者抬手，将比自己矮了一头的人挡在了身后。两人一起行动的这几日里，他们从没在附近观察到人类活动的痕迹——突然冒出、还戴着兜帽的人，怎么看都很可疑。

很显然对面的人也是这么想的。海拉鲁末代国王的魂魄瞪着眼前的两位少年，感到了久违的困惑。初始台地作为勇者复苏之地的一道屏障，四周皆是悬崖，与外界隔绝已久——这一点，身为看顾此地的守护之灵，他再清楚不过。苏醒的勇者身边无缘无故多出了一个人来，这太不合常理。年迈的国王警惕地凝视着褐发的少年，比起对方掩在身后沉睡了百年的勇者，他需要先问清眼前这位的底细。

“我是附近村里的牧童，恰好迷了路……”

——我信你个鬼。

老国王收了表情，决定不再继续搭理眼前这个冲着自己正大光明扯谎的家伙。

黄昏感到很无辜，他的话里确实参杂了一部分事实——明明身边的人毫不怀疑地就相信了他。一直到跟着少年爬上了老人要他们去到的那座耸立在平野上、发着诡异蓝光的塔，褐发的勇者都没想明白，自己究竟是在哪里露出了马脚。  
林克倒是没注意到身旁人的纠结，他拢了拢宽大的衬衣领口，高塔之上的风很大，吹得他有些发抖。谢天谢地，他终于把裤子给穿上了——黄昏望着少年身上那套似乎穿了很久的衣物，到处都磨损得很严重，尺寸也不太符合对方的身高，袖子和裤腿不仅短上了一截，还露出了少年结实的小腹。褐发的人盯着那块若隐若现的肌肤，心下想着等到了城镇，首先得给对方置办一套合适的衣服。  
伴随着石板嵌入凹槽的一阵震动，闪耀着蓝色光芒的高塔在世界各地缓缓升起，星星点点的神庙遍布四野，隐没在不为人知的角落。黄昏和身侧的少年一起立于塔顶，遥望向远方的视野里倒映出无边无际的旷野。他惊叹于这个世界的广阔，脑海里却思考着完全不着边际的事情。

……不知道这个世界里还有没有城镇——不过在那之前，他得想办法去挣点钱——他们身上甚至连一枚卢比都没有。

老人比想象中来得更快。他惊讶于两位少年完成任务的效率，而黄昏则惊讶于对方的神出鬼没。褐发的人绷紧了身体，他能感觉到双方都在下意识地戒备着彼此。气氛微妙地陷入了一丝尴尬，只有小个子的金发少年完全无视了怪异的氛围，抽着冻得有些红彤彤的鼻尖，直接了当地打破了两人之间诡异的沉默。

“——什么时候给我滑翔伞？”

林克毫不客气的语气令黄昏不由得愣了一下，虽然不知道眼前这位神秘老人的来头，但敏锐的直觉告诉他对方并不简单。而他的这位后辈，居然张口就直接索要道具，语句简单直白，甚至连最普通的礼貌用语都懒得使用。白发的老人不甚在意地呵呵一笑，提出了一连串在黄昏看来更加过分的请求。

神庙的试炼？那是什么东西？

褐发的勇者望着飞走的人影撇了撇嘴角，随即眼疾手快地拉住了作势就要从塔上往下跳的少年——这样的高度，跳下去估计会原地毙命吧……他还不想这个世界的勇者送命在这种地方。黄昏不顾对方的反对，拽着不依不饶试图体验高空坠落的金发勇者，一步一个台阶地从高塔上爬了下来。

初始台地不大，但从山地到河谷，从森林到草原，可谓是应有尽有。  
黄昏站在神庙的入口处，将自己缩进角落里抖了抖身上的落雪——他们在雪山，这里是老人口中提及的最后一个神庙了。针对勇者的试炼果然只有拥有石板的少年一个人能够进入，身为前辈黄昏却帮不上任何的忙，只能呆在神庙外等待。雪山气温严寒，而那位神秘的老人只准备了一件防寒服。黄昏不得己地被林克二话不说塞了整整一盘辣椒进肚子，火辣辣的感觉烧得他胃里生疼，他从没有像现在这样怀念起自己化身为兽时，覆盖于全身的皮毛。  
林克的身影很快便重新出现在视野中。少年举着石板，一脸兴奋地向他展示着新解锁的功能。黄昏望着少年志在必得的神情勾起唇角，眼角余光却在这时瞥见了什么。  
那是一只落单的莫力布林，正高举着武器自背后劈向眼前毫无所觉的少年。黄昏下意识去摸自己的武器，才想起它们在不久前的战斗中已被损毁。来不及了——他甚至没有顾得上提醒对方一声，就在极度的紧张下化身为一匹巨狼，向着眼前的怪物冲了过去。

莫力布林的大棍终究没有落到两位勇者的身上——它在能够落地之前，就被不知道从哪里突然冒出的冰块给顶飞了，一路哀嚎着跌下了悬崖。林克收起手中的石板，带着毫不掩饰的惊讶之情望向眼前、冲自己低下头来呜呜低鸣着的野兽。

“你是一个狼人？……我是说、你能变身为一只狼？”  
“……嗷呜。”

黄昏没有在少年的眼中看到排斥和厌恶的情绪，那双湛蓝的眸子里反而充满了发现了宝物般的惊喜。巨狼手足无措地在原地刨了会儿雪，终于受不了对方如同针尖般扎在自己身上的目光，在林克热切的注视下重新变回了人类的形态。黄昏尴尬地抓着脑袋，还没想好要怎么应对这个世界的勇者接下来的盘问，就被对方激动地抓住了手臂。

“再变一次！！——我可以骑着你下山吗？”  
“…………想都别想。”

黄昏义正严辞地拒绝了被后辈当成坐骑的请求，两人只能磕磕绊绊地按照原路走回了平原上废弃的神殿。林克抬起脑袋，望了望老人自称自己所在的残破屋顶，在身边人反应过来之前一口气奔到了墙角，踩着突出的墙砖开始向上攀爬。

“如果，这老家伙到时候还是不肯给我滑翔伞的话——你就变成狼咬他。”

黄昏拒绝回应对方的这句话，他正目光僵硬地盯着眼前的那片树林愣神——那是他第一次遇到少年的地方，他此刻无比后悔，自己在对方面前如此轻易便暴露了他的化兽能力。

林克在上面呆了很久，久到黄昏真的开始认真思考自己要不要爬上去、并按照少年之前的提议变成狼的时候，屋顶处才再次传来了动静。金发的勇者在上面露出一个脑袋，望了站在下面的人几眼，随即又缩了回去。褐发的人又等了一会儿，才看到少年掏出了像是斗篷一样的东西，从高处一跃而下。他的金发在阳光的映照下泛着淡淡的光，像是一只巨大的精灵，向着自己滑翔而来。  
黄昏条件反射地张开手臂，将少年抱了个满怀。

“……他是海拉鲁的王，”

他听见林克在收起伞后自语般喃喃着，

“我要去城堡里拯救一位名为塞尔达的公主……她在等我，等了整整一百年……可是我、我什么都想不起来了……”

褐发的勇者敏锐地察觉到了声线里的颤抖，他抬起手臂，安抚般轻轻拍了拍对方的后背。

“……我会陪着你。”

少年显然比他想象中恢复得还要迅速。黄昏诧异地望着怀里听到这句话后猛地抬起头来的人，对方闪亮的眼神里透着诡异的期待，他却在里面嗅到了一丝危险的味道。可惜还没等黄昏来得及做些什么，面前的人就像是怕他逃跑般、牢牢抱紧了他。

“滑翔伞只有一个，无法承受我们两人的重量……所以，”

林克箍着比他高出了一个头的人的腰，说出了让对方无法拒绝的一句话，

“——你可以变成狼，让我抱在怀里飞离这里吗？”

那一日，阳光正好，海拉鲁平原的上空久久回荡着一声声凄惨无比的狼嚎。某位褐发的勇者前辈表示，他从来不知道自己在化身为狼的情况下，居然还会恐高。

END


End file.
